What now?
by BlueGirl90
Summary: Abby,King & Caulder are back doing what they do, hunting. But what happens when things get out of hand.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own Blade or anything related.

Author's note: This is my first fic, so please review. I hope that you like it.

**Chapter One:**

It had been a 8 months since the final battle between Blade & Drake. Abby didn't know where Blade went, King tried to show like he didn't care but Abby knew that he did. Since the final battle Abby ,King & Zoe had been living in the Honeycomb hideout with Caulder. Since the vampires where gone they started to hunt down werewolves. Abby knew that Zoe hated every time that she and King went hunting, and tonight was no difference.

"Abby I don't want you to go hunting."

Abby which was gearing up look at King and he shook his head, Zoe did this every time they go hunting.

"I know that you want me to stay sweetie, but I have to go hunting."

"But I don't like it when you go hunting, I'm afraid that you will get hurt.''

"Zoe you know that nothing will happened to us."

King watched as Zoe put her head down in defeat. He went next to her and put an arm around her shoulders and said to her.

"Zoe you know that we always come back safe."

"That's not true. What about the time that you went hunting with Blake and Abby and you came here with a little hole."

King looked at Abby and Abby just smile.

"Yeah well that one doesn't count. I promise you that when we come back will be fine."

Zoe sighed, she knew that she wasn't winning. She look at Abby and Abby said:

"Zoe we have to go now, be nice to Caulder." "Bye"

Zoe watch them leave and she turned to Caulder and he said to her

"Do you want to play a video game until they come back ?"

"Okay"

Meanwhile Abby & King where searching for the werewolves

"King, I don't see anything, do you think that there gone?"

"I don't know, but lets keep looking if we don't find anything we'll head back, ok?"

'Okay"

"King I think that we should head back."

King look around his gun was in his hands just in case

"Yeah I think you're right. Come on let's go"

While they were walking back to the car, Abby felt like somebody was watching them. Suddenly she stop.

"King ?"

"Yeah, what's wrong ?'

"I don't know I feel like somebody is watching us. Don't you feel it?"

"No. Come on let's head back, I'm sure that you are tired, you must be seeing things."

Suddenly out of nowhere 2 werewolves appeared in front of the car. Abby look at King and told him.

"Still think that I'm seeing things?"

"Actually no, I think that this time you were right."

Abby look at King and asked him

"Are you ready"

"Let's do it"

But before any of them made a move, a man dress in black came from behind them and started fighting the werewolves. He kick one on the chest and send him crashing to the wall, he turn around and kick the other one on the knees, before any of the werewolves could move, the man took a gun and shoot one in the head and the other one in the chest. When he was finished nothing was left except the bodies of the dead werewolves. Suddenly the man turned around and said to them:

"You're going to need my help, if you want to succeed."

Author Note: Sorry to leave the story here, if i get good reviews i'll post chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not posting this chapter soon. I hope that you guys like it. I want to thank NightStalker88,shinbusta mk3a,ChaiGirl and Cat2000 for you reviews.**

Abby and King looked at each other. Abby was the first one to talk: "Blade, what are you doing here? "

Blade looked at Abby and King. He noticed that Abby hadn't changed much since the last time he saw her. Then, he looked at King. Well, what could he say about him? He didn't hate him – he just didn't like him much.

Blade looked back at Abby, and told her, "I'm here to hunt down the werewolves and their leader, Mark. But I'm sure that you already know that."

King and Abby looked at each other. They knew that the werewolves had a leader, but they didn't know who it was.

King looked at Blade, and said, "Well what do you want us to do, help you? I thought that we were kids."

"You _are_ kids, and as much as I hate to ask you I need your help with the werewolves."

King looked at Abby, who just nodded.

"Let's get back to the base." King said

The car ride back was uncomfortable for King. Abby and Blade talked about what the Nightstalkers had been doing since the final battle, while King just stayed quiet the entire time.

When they got to the base, King went to look for Caulder.

"Caulder ?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

When King entered the kitchen he saw Caulder sitting in the table looking at some papers. Caulder looked up from the papers and told him

"What's up ?"

"Blade's back, he says that he needs our help."

"He's back ?"

King just nodded.Caulder saw the look in his eyes and told him

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright. I better go see him."

Caulder showed Blade a list of all of the buildings that he knew that the werewolves used and the places that he could find the younger ones.

While Caulder was giving Blade all the information on the werewolves, King went up to Zoe, and told her that they were back and that Blade was going to stay with them for a while because he needed there help with the werewolves.

He went to her room and tucked her in. He look at the room and noticed that she still had the first gift that he made to her, it was a pink stuffed kitty. He gave her kiss on the forehead and left. He decided to get some fresh air and went to the roof. Since it was almost 1:00 am the view from the roof was beautiful. Since he thought that Abby was taking a shower, He didn't notice that she was right behind him until she spoke: "Are you okay?"

"Fuck Abby you scared me."

He looked at her; she looked beautiful. She had a pair of black pajama pants with a long sleeved black and red shirt and her hair was wet. He noticed that she looked worried, after all the time that he know her, he was able to tell in what mood she was in. King his best fake smile and told her, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're not very good at lying. Come on, King, tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing, just forget it," he said as he walked past her and went inside.

She went after him, following him into the kitchen, where he was sitting at the table with an apple in his hand . She took a seat opposite him, and looked at him. "Come on King," she said. "I know that you are hiding something from me and you don't want to tell me."

"I'm not hiding anything from you."

"Fine, I'll just go and leave you alone."

King saw the look of hurt in her eyes and the sound of disappointment in her voice. He grabbed her hand, and looked her in the eyes. "You know what?" he said. "You know me too well, Abby. Yeah, you're right, there _is_ something bothering me, but I can't tell you, not now."

Abby look at him, and said, "See that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Okay, I'm going to bed. Goodnight King."

"Goodnight Abby."

**Sorry to leave it here. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


End file.
